


【天加】难言之隐

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: *废案设定下的造雷产物，很雷很OOC，py前提兄弟相认（？）打炮的部分





	1. Chapter 1

众所周知的涉谷陨石在日本坠落了十年，整个涉谷彻底摧毁的废墟也荒凉了十年。

虫群曾遮天蔽日飞过的天空已经染上昏黄，曾经被人们深信的末日似已落下帷幕。同异族的战争充满惶恐阴影与连绵的哀呼，人们渴求阳光，所以太阳挺身而出割裂天空，将虫的世界引入毁灭的极夜。

“……天道，我有话要和你说。”

“哦？事到如今还有什么天真念头吗。”

“——随你怎么说吧。涉谷废墟的中心区域，明天我在那里等你，一定要来！”

Gatack无心恋战，匆匆抛下这两句话就格下Kabuto的攻击纵身后跃，搀起负伤的原虫clock up迅速没了踪影。

“……”天道从腰带上取下Kabuto zecter解除变身，垂下眼睫默默环顾四周那些由死去的原虫留下的黑灰焦痕。

“又让他救走一个。”他抬眼淡漠望向远处锈迹斑驳的东京塔，“涉谷中心……加贺美，这就是你的缓兵之计吗？”

涉谷于天道和加贺美都不是什么陌生的地方，当初最早的异虫陨石就降落在此，让这里变成了无人区，几年前zect的实验室还在，他们二人还曾经一起来探查过，为了小煦。

——为了小煦。

天道不是很乐意回想起关于小煦的事，他一如既往地两手插在裤兜将那些炭灰似的异虫或原虫的残骸通通踩在脚下，抬脚蓄力一蹬径自踹开虚掩的保险门。这几年里不管是天道还是加贺美都默契地选择避开这里将势力范围隔开一片空白区，如今加贺美全权接管了zect的残留部分，倒想起这处曾属于zect最高机密的旧地来了。

加贺美就站在一排落了厚厚积灰的金属书架旁边，难得没当即摆出战斗姿势或是不厌其烦地试图劝说，而是依然背对着天道低头翻看着什么东西。

天道在他身后站定，默默望着他把那几页文件翻来覆去地翻过数遍，终于开口打破一室寂静：“加贺美，别看了。”

加贺美肩头一震，既而慢慢放松下来，终于放下泛黄的文件转过身来。他眼圈发红目光闪烁，嘴唇因竭力压抑情绪而微颤，而后便干脆深吸一口气咬紧了下唇。不知为何，他表情似有些惶恐迟疑又有企盼似的希望：“天道，我们……兄弟……”

“——原虫和人类的后代，我早就知道了。”天道不辨喜怒地看着加贺美，语气淡淡，“没想到那个人还是把当年的文件留给了你。”他抱起胳膊，“你是觉得这种事有什么在意的必要吗？”

太天真了。天道那仿佛总能看透人心的眼神就直白地传达出这一信息，加贺美被他一梗，心底便自懊丧之余冒出不甘的怒火来。为什么啊······为什么天道总是游刃有余的那个，总是一副掌控全局又事不关己的样子？这家伙，对于他们应当是兄弟的事实就是这种态度吗？

他强抑着火气踏上前揪住天道的衣领，一时间既想给那张写满无所谓的俊脸来上两拳，又想大声质问他既然知道为什么还能对原虫如此铁石心肠，连那些并未伤害人类的都不愿放过。可天道的作风再清楚不过，最终他只是咬着牙问：“你就这么固执吗，原虫也不是都罪大恶极的，这样下去难道你连自己属于原虫的那部分都要抹杀？”

距离太近了，近得呼吸相闻，能够感知到彼此的体温。他们已经挺久没有这么近距离地以肉身对峙正面这种尖锐冲突，天道望进加贺美烧着怒火的眼底，锐利的嘴角扯起凉薄弧度：“你怎么还是这么幼稚。我不是早就说过吗，原虫这种生物没有生存延续的必要。”

“记得矢车他们吗，加贺美。不需要考虑什么牵扯，”天道平静地俯视他那些说不出口的愤懑难平，高高在上、无悲无喜，神明降下天劫的审判时也不会保有悲悯之心，不会在意渺小种族遭受的苦难。“虫就是虫，就算是再熟悉的面孔也应当出手消灭，心软只是多余的弱者表现。”

“······”加贺美眼中的火熄灭成了失望的灰烬。不是第一次了，天道总是占理的，总是有无懈可击的逻辑来反驳他的质问，不会动摇也不会手下留情，既而冷酷无情地在战斗中收割异虫的生命。他又一次怀着满腔冲动的热血撞在天道这冷冰冰的高墙下，什么也不会变，只会清醒地明白天道就是天道，总是能精准地戳中他底线激起满腔怒火。

他攥紧天道的领子，干脆对着那双擅长伤人的唇狠狠咬了下去。

野兽般的本能撕咬让他们几乎立刻就尝到了血的腥甜，牙齿与牙齿相磕碰震得发痛，天道皱眉啧了声，毫不客气地张口以牙还牙施以报复。等两人以唇齿你来我往地厮杀到战火连天，加贺美被扼住手腕按在冰凉的铁架上气喘吁吁还不忘凶狠瞪他，气氛仍是紧张得一触即发，弥散在周围空气的却有什么东西悄然变味了。天道用大拇指擦去唇角破口渗出的血珠，咽下混着铁锈味的津液，终于被激怒似的冷笑起来，膝盖强行顶进加贺美两腿之间，在他饱含怒火的凶狠瞪视下扯开了系得端正的领带。

“怎么，加贺美，这时候怎么不顾及和我是兄弟了？”天道恶意地抬膝顶蹭他已经变硬半勃的下身，眼神冷冷丝毫不掩尖锐的嘲讽，“这么快就有反应，按你的说法，不该觉得这是不能宽恕的乱伦吗，兄长？”

“而你身上甚至还带着这种东西。”他一针见血地抛出讽刺，伸手熟练地从加贺美的西装裤口袋摸出一枚方方正正的小薄片，和过往的几次完全相同的款式；加贺美徒劳地将脸扭到一边，裸露在闷热空气中的喉结因气愤羞恼而上下耸动，完全避不过接踵而来的嘲弄：“所以、你今天找我就是为了体验这种情趣？不错，口味挺新鲜啊，加贺美兄、长。”

“天道······你真是个混蛋。”

“我可没说过要配合你上演兄友弟恭。”

走在不同路上的人就不该妄想步调一致地并肩。天道总司从不听从他人指令，从来独断专行，加贺美新屡屡碰壁而对此了解得透彻，却还是回回抱着点渺茫的希冀自讨苦吃。天道和加贺美的对立就如异虫和原虫的对立，决裂得无法挽回，又怎么能犹豫不决地当作还没有彻底站在冲突立场不死不休。

加贺美绷紧了背脊，指尖痛苦地抠着身下实验台老旧的裂缝。润滑做得草草，天道刻意要把这场性事赋予折磨性质似的粗鲁插入，艰涩而缓慢的动作顶得加贺美因过于鲜明的体感不受控制地发抖，被强行一寸寸撑开的甬道火辣辣地痛，食髓知味的身体又在尖锐的刺痛中觅得几分温吞快意来麻痹绷紧的神经。热铁似的肉柱终于顶到尽头时加贺美难以自抑地呜咽出声，一口咬住手背克制紊乱的呼吸。而天道并不给他多留余裕，试探着动了下就按着他往两边分开的大腿来回抽送起来，把这场灼灼折磨衔接得紧迫。密集如潮水的快感沿着敏感神经涌过脊骨，加贺美喘着气挣扎起来，不服输地用脚跟踢他后腰，被牢牢按下还在坚持不懈地从被顶弄得断续支吾的间隙吐出支离破碎的“混蛋天道”，眼眶却不知为何红得愈发湿润。

或许是被他骂得烦了，天道最终一把捞起他的腰不由分说地给人翻了个面按在被汗水浸得微湿的台面，在加贺美猝不及防的短促惊叫后咬着他薄软的耳骨威胁地低语。“真要把自己看成是原虫的同类的话，”他丢下只来得及发挥一半用处的安全套挺腰埋进湿软甬道火热的深处，为肉壁下意识层层吸附上来的热情绞缠发出喟叹，“加贺美，为什么不先想想你的身体和人类相比会有什么不同？”

“没人知道原虫和人类的后代是怎样的生理结构，为了延续种族，或许你会和那些虫子一样能够受精产卵也说不定。要试试吗，加贺美，我的哥、哥？看看你会不会被我肏到受孕，再生出像你我一样不虫不人的怪物。”

······混蛋。加贺美因这恶劣的话语不由自主地被引向某种过分的不堪幻想，可耻地绞紧了嵌在体内的阳具，羞耻得耳根泛起靡艳的红。跪伏的姿势下那根硬热进得更深，仿佛真能顶到不属于人类器官的柔软肉腔，把他身体深处搅成一团糟，加贺美支撑身体的双膝不安地微微颤抖着磨蹭粗糙台面，咬着下唇承受不住地把头埋在小臂，前端硬得发痛。而天道就像真的要将出口的话语变为现实一般，握紧加贺美发软的腰打着圈地往深处捅，搅弄湿软高热的肠肉，似乎真的认真搜寻起更加隐秘的入口，逼得加贺美哭叫着挣扎扭动起来想要摆脱钳制，又被揽着腰拖回来承受更过分的顶弄。疼痛和快感把意识搅得一塌糊涂，隐藏在软肉下不为人知的禁忌被强硬的侵略者毫不留情地蹭过时加贺美一瞬间蜷起脚趾浑身紧绷，在不可置信和惶恐的冲击下颤抖着毫无预兆地被迫高潮，甚至如女性潮吹般泌出大量透明蜜液，将两人紧密连接处浸染得更淫靡不堪。他在窜过全身的电流中意识模糊地听到天道低低的笑，来不及吐露拒绝的话语就被牢牢按住，身后的硬热长驱直入不由分说地碾过柔软肠肉，直抵深处脆弱又敏感的入口，破开无人造访的秘境。原虫和人类诞下的王卵究竟隐藏着怎样的玄机，谁也说不清楚，加贺美不敢去想这样异于常人的生理构造意味着什么，他们又到底该被归入原虫还是人类？

······在地球上生活了无数年的原虫，又和人类到底有什么分别呢。

“你会后悔的，天道，”加贺美红着眼眶在身后的冲撞下摇摇欲坠地抖，含着低哑的哭腔坚定地低喃，“一定会后悔的。”他一手攥紧实验台冰凉的边缘支撑身体，抬手去摸小腹柔软皮肉下被激烈动作顶得微微凸起的部位，似乎那深而软熟的腔体已经确实满满地含住天道的精液而被迫受精，逐渐发育成熟的卵就要从紧窄甬道流出结合成未知的生命。天道在他身后一顿，反倒被逗笑般轻哼，伏在他后颈低语：“赌一赌吧，看你能不能做到。”

要想彻底消灭原虫，就必得打倒决意庇护原虫与人类共存的加贺美——只是打倒还不够，要想无后顾之忧就应当杀死他，杀死唯一能与Kabuto抗衡的Gatack加贺美新。作为王卵他们注定相互吸引，相争相斗，踏在人类与原虫生存的两极彼此制约。

——在拥有Hyper zecter的力量之后，要下定决心做出选择，还应当拥有出手的觉悟。

“加贺美，努力试着将种族延续下去吧。”天道按上加贺美平坦的小腹用指尖轻轻画圈，极尽温柔地同他十指相扣，嵌入狭窄湿热的密径尽数释放。大量微凉的精液拍打着敏感的穴肉，激得加贺美浑身一颤失神地发出拔高音调的呻吟，几乎在同时攀上快感的顶峰，然后精疲力尽地萎顿下去。天道缓缓平复呼吸，并没急着拔出来，而是轻轻抚摸加贺美的发顶，静静望着快要昏睡过去的加贺美的侧颜喃喃自语。

“如果有更多选择就好了。”

——是为了未来。


	2. 卵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *乱搞之后加贺美产卵的部分，混乱不切实际且雷

在人们的印象里，kabuto和gatack似乎是几乎同时消失踪迹的。

岬祐月接任zect的权责后把有关gatack适任者加贺美新的消息守得密不透风，加之kabuto许久不曾出现，残存的原虫对失去庇护的不安忧虑也显得大可不必，于是现存两位假面骑士销声匿迹数月，原本紧张的交锋对峙不了了之。

而那被牢牢封锁、决不能为人所知的秘密——加贺美新此时正倒在废弃公寓楼里狭窄的床上，皱着眉痛苦地忍耐愈发强烈的阵痛。

在这之前，他拒绝了岬找来的医疗人员，同时坚决不去医院，坚持自己独力面对一切。“这是我自己的事，”加贺美新护着微凸的小腹坚定地说，“拜托了岬，不要让任何人知道我在这里。”

——然后就是这样。擅自对岬说出那样冲击性的消息又自顾自地跑掉躲起来是不是太过任性了呢……加贺美感到抱歉，但随即又被拖入新一轮来势汹汹的痛意，痛得没办法思考。他努力支撑起上身勉强靠坐在垫高的枕头，双手因为剧烈疼痛不受控制地微微颤抖，费了一番功夫才脱掉宽松的裤子，一边咬着后槽牙嘶嘶吸气，一边伸手分开两条发僵的腿，揉捏险些抽筋的腿根肌肉。接下来是要怎么做，躺平还是调整呼吸，加贺美试图在混乱的大脑中搜寻此前恶补的资料，还没能理出个头绪就因为身下突如其来的收缩感“啊”地发出惊呼，指尖向下探及大量微凉的黏腻液体，从腿根溢出的黏液洇透了身下床单留下一片深色湿痕。

没想到会来得这么快……加贺美痛苦地皱起眉头，大口呼吸着空气艰难地挪了挪身子，翕张的后穴又是一股液体涌出，打湿了光裸的腿根。他抚上高高隆起的肚皮，掌心下传来一阵细微的蠕动起伏，仿佛他肚子里那些东西已经急不可耐地要冲破母体。

“……喂……稍微、等一下啊……”加贺美无奈地叹气，这个世界上有一个自我中心的天道总司就够叫人心烦了，怎么自己肚子里的附加品也是一样自顾自的作风。无法控制的下坠感拉扯着神经感官，加贺美忍不住咬紧下唇向后仰去，头部陷在蓬软的棉絮大口喘息，额头已经布了一层细密的汗。那让他痛苦不堪又不得不全盘接受的沉重折磨卡在软滑湿热的腔道里，浑圆一团不容分说地把柔嫩的肉壁撑开到极限，挟裹着透明的黏液缓缓碾过母体脆弱的甬道，磨得加贺美几乎要发疯，指尖抠挠着床单呜呜地痛哼，只是勉力屈起发颤的双腿就累出了一身虚汗。

这样的折磨还要持续多久……加贺美侧首咬住枕头一角，闷哼着绷紧了大腿肌肉随着呼吸频率用力，强忍着疼痛要靠肉壁的收缩舒张推动那卵滑向穴口。好痛……他蜷起脚趾，粗糙卵壳一点点撑开肉壁的触感过于鲜明，他眼神涣散地恍觉自己正在被撕裂，尖锐的疼痛被漫长的过程磨得麻木，反倒逐渐氤氲成隐隐约约的快感鞭笞过载的神经。碾过前列腺附近时加贺美忍不住颤抖起来，因沿着脊柱窜上的电流挣扎着小声呜咽，濒临极限的扩张感倾轧意识，理智在失衡的云端摇摇欲坠。这种似曾相识的、被踩着承受能力的底线折磨神经的感触，破碎的记忆画面从加贺美眼前闪过，朦朦胧胧是天道当初半哄半强没做扩张直接就着过量的润滑强行挤入的片段，害他痛得直叫生怕自己被撑裂，幸好奇迹般的竟没出血，或许是因为身体已经习惯了。而如今这种不受控制的被支配感再次降临，依然是由于天道的所作所为，忍不住叫加贺美在逐渐脱力的同时生出恼火混杂怀念谴责的复杂心情。最终膨大的卵头部卡在褶皱近乎撑平的穴口，加贺美痛苦地呻吟着，声音多少显出被反复折磨的虚弱，枕头已经被他的口水和眼泪浸得湿答答一片。

在母体本能的刺激下他拼命地用力坚持许久，已经把自己折腾得精疲力竭，眼神涣散地盯着天花板上的污渍，体表大量出汗的同时体温下降，随着血液流动的变化右手臂和脸侧逐渐浮现深绿的甲质覆盖其上，如同斑驳的鳞甲——原虫的体征。加贺美瞳孔剧震，随即左手紧握住右边手腕恼怒地低喝：“变回去！”才不需要这种力量，他靠强大的意志力硬生生同身体自发的异变相抗，皱着眉不服输地把那些由原虫血统催生的硬质绿色皮肤逼回体内。这具身体、有着一半原虫的血液，作为王卵而诞生在世上，有着人类姿态不该存在的生殖腔，乃至被开发播种孕育后代，身体构造早就和普通人类大相径庭；但他既然自己决定了要坚持下来，凭自己的力量生下肚子里的卵，怎么能轻易认输啊。

“要是让天道知道我居然在这种时候虫化，一定会毫不客气地嘲笑的吧……”加贺美喃喃，稍稍聚起气力抬手朝大腿内侧摸去，艰难地沿着会阴摸索到撑得发涨的穴口，指尖颤抖着一点一点拨开穴口磨成深红色的肉褶，触及卡在那里只露出一抹弧度的卵壳，蹭了一手湿滑黏液。他勉力收缩肠壁把那枚卵又往外推出一点，屏着呼吸勉强抓住卵壳顶端，极慢地发力试图把它拽出甬道，脱力发僵而颤抖的手指因为那些附着在卵壳上的透明黏液接连打滑，使得他只好时不时停下动作喘息一会儿恢复体力，再接着艰难摸索。新生的卵壳尚未变得彻底坚硬，还带着少许体液的温热，不是完全的光滑质地而更粗糙不平，让加贺美不至于无法施力，但同时因为卡住而带来的阻碍也更难克服。终于顺利地把卡住的部分连推带拉挤出穴口时加贺美已经糊了满脸生理性泪水，湿润的眼睫打着颤，汗透的过长额发凌乱地贴在脸上，看起来狼狈至极，只有眼底还透着黑亮的光。他虚弱地发出闷哼，几乎要因为脱力昏死过去，根本没有余裕去看那枚沾染着黏液与血丝从他腿间滑出的、径长二十多厘米淡绿的卵。

“唔……哈啊……”加贺美眼前一片模糊不清的白光，穴口后知后觉地传来隐约的刺痛感，他眨眨眼，迟钝地意识到是刚才太过用力，指甲撕裂了脆弱的肉壁。可这份疼痛混杂在更强烈深刻的痛苦中就显得麻木起来，甚至有些微不足道。反正不用看也知道身下必然一片狼藉，加贺美再次咬住了湿透发皱的枕角，攥紧皱巴巴的床单接着努力排下从生殖腔挤出的第二枚卵，什么也不去想。幸好第二枚卵的体积要略小于第一枚，被拓宽的甬道接纳起来轻松许多，原本显得难以承受的痛苦在感觉神经过载的反复刺激中也被拉扯成失去知觉的麻木，只是因为疲惫脱力而使肉壁的蠕动慢了起来，让加贺美不得不投入更多的耐心。虽然依旧是无比痛苦的漫长折磨，但好歹不再像第一次那样磨去加贺美半条命，仅仅简单地耗去所有力气已经是十分顺利。

精疲力竭的加贺美有好一会儿一根指头都抬不起来，只能躺着慢慢喘息，努力维持险些断线的意识。等终于能够恢复行动能力，他扶着墙面艰难地缓缓坐起身，虚弱地摸了摸平坦下去的肚皮，然后迟疑地伸手揽住那两枚由他产下的卵。王卵与王卵的后代是否仍是王卵，加贺美也说不清，但此时那种镌刻在生物本能中的作为母体的慈爱忽然在他心底活跃起来，让他意识到这是他诞下的孩子，最亲密，最相似，哪怕它们都算得上本不该存在于这世上的小怪物。无论如何，他都希望它们活下去，是更像原虫也好、更像人类也好，像他和天道一般作为原虫和人类的后代活下去。

天道又会怎么想呢，他垂下眼睫，gatack zecter从室外飞进来拱拱他胳膊，向他表示没有找到天道和kabuto zecter的踪迹。是吗，加贺美喃喃，他不在啊……这样也好。他没什么表情地把两枚卵抱进怀里长长地出了口气，然后坚定地絮絮低语，我们要好好活下来，绝对要活下来，让你们的父亲知道人类和原虫是能够和平共存的，要让那家伙认输。

我可是战神啊，怎么能不坚持到最后呢。他垂下视线用脸颊轻轻蹭过怀里的卵，慢慢地、慢慢地微笑起来。

*这个世界的天道不在是因为跑去TV时间线给过去的自己送hyper zecter了所以（）


End file.
